


Far Speech

by cactipresident



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ango is friends with everyone snd it huets, Ango sees the director as his space mom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Magnus is his tank dog loving brother, Merle is that weird cool uncle, Taako is his magic dad, spoilers for episode 57
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10012976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactipresident/pseuds/cactipresident
Summary: Episode 57 from the point of view of everyone's favorite magic boy, Agnus.





	

Angus wasn't supposed to hear anything. The boy detective was supposed to have been asleep, passed out in his corner. This was his go to spot when his friends left and they couldn't contact them, which in his opinion happened way too much. 

He hadn't meant to eavesdrop because eavesdropping is something bad boys do when they're not detectiving or helping taako find out juicy secrets on other BoB members. Its just the Director wasn't being quiet. Yes this was her office but she knew Angus was in the corner. She knew there was a potential the boy could hear more then she wanted him to. But she talked anyway.

“Fuck…” It was quiet and sad, almost like she witnessed immense tragedy from within the confines of her office. It was laden with guilt he couldn't place, which actually annoyed him. He was the boy detective, he should know why his moon mom was so upset.

“ Avi… Please get in here.” She called into her stone of far speech quietly as if still conscious of the boy in the corner but still needing to get whatever business this was done. Though his eyes were closed, Angus could hear the door to The Director's office open and the confident gait of Avi shortly after. 

“What's up boss?” It was an attempt to seem unnerved. There was a tone of anxious energy about his voice. It was probably because everyone on the moon base was aware they lost contact with the reclaimers. Everyone knew the hope of finding all the relics relied on the boys doing their job well and usually they got the job done...sorta well. But losing contact with them always put everyone on edge, especially their friends. 

Angus heard The Director fidget and pause as if rereading whatever made her call Avi in the first place. “Please tell me I’m reading this wrong.” Her voice was filled with painful hope. Whatever she read she knew had to be false otherwise something bad was going on. Angus immediately perked up. Usually bad was synonymous with his friends and he needed to be sure they were okay.

There was another pause and she spoke up again, “ He's fine. He's been up for almost a full day and crashed about an hour ago so he should still be asleep for another 4 hours at least.” Little did she know he never actually went to sleep, Taako had been teaching him how to meditate as well so he never would need to waste precious hours sleeping again. 

There was another pause and Avi moved again though his foot falls this time seemed less sure and more uneasy.

“Fuck” Avi repeated The Directors statement for earlier unknowingly. Now Agnus really wanted to know what was in this document. “How could… This has to be fake right? I mean, come on! Its Magnus! Our big, beefy, dog loving, Tank Magnus. He… God, this can't be right…” Angus heard Avi sit down, well more like crash down. His voice was bordering on hysterical as he continued commenting on what he saw. “ I refuse to believe this ,Director.

Agnus couldn't take not seeing what was going on anymore, slowly he opened his eyes slightly, enough where he could see everything all fuzzy like but they would still think he was asleep. He saw The Director cradling her head in her hands, her shoulder sagging. He saw Avi staring wide eyed in disbelief at what he just read, hand shaking in badly repressed anger.

But worst of all he saw a screen displaying the life signs of his friends, each silver bracer feeding back information on the health and location of the wearer. A permanent fixture that was unremovable by any magic Agnus knew. An unremovable feature that wasn't sending back information on Magnus. A lifeline that was reading no life what so ever. All vital information on his friend was gone, like he just took off the bracer that literally no one could take off. Angus couldn't help but stare, eyes wide. He felt the telltale prick of tears on his eyes as the screen seemed to stare him down with its lack of information.

“ This has to be faulty, right? I mean during their fun time in Refuge you told me they came back reading dead at least every couple minutes if not more.”

“ It has been like this for several minutes, Avi.”

Silence. Avi slumped further in his seat defeated. The Director just stared at the screen,her eyes blank and numb. She couldn't seem to comprehend fully what happened. Unfortunately, Angus could.

In a fast move that seemed to shock the two out of their depressed stupor, Angus jumped up and ran from the room. Ran from the taunting screen telling him that someone he came to see as a brother didn't exist anymore. 

He heard the director call after him but he couldn't stay in that room. He needed to get as far away as possible.

As if on autopilot, his little legs carried him to the trio’s room. They all shared a common space but it separated off into three rooms each vastly different inside as his friends were. His feet gravitated to the room seeming to overflow with arms and little carvings done over the year. 

For a moment he just stood in the doorway, taking in everything the room had to offer. It was purely Magnus the way the chaos seemed to have order. His newer creations were preached closer to his bed while the older one seemed to have been shoved back closer to the door. The closer Angus looked towards the bed, the more he noticed things like ducks and arms poking through the mess. Slowly walking through the wooden chaos, the boy detective tentatively sat on the edge of Mangus’ bed. It was huge, made for two people but one Magnus, comfortably anyway. 

Angus just sat, staring at nothing and everything. Magnus couldn’t be dead. He’d know it if he was. He’d be able to feel the void in his heart. Right? The tears that had threatened to fall in the Director’s office finally followed through marking their thin trails down his tiny face. Numbly he pulled out his own stone of farspeach. Maybe if he just tried one more time, he get an answer. Maybe Taako, Merle and Magnus were just having some fun, playing another trick on him. That had to be it.

The stone felt too heavy in his hands. He never noticed the weight of the thing before though he didn't think it was ever this cumbersome to lift to his face. It seemed the very weight of the situation out itself into his only connection to the boys.

“Kchhhhhh!”

The loud sound broke the silence suddenly, Angus nearly throwing the stone across the room in shock. He remembered briefly it made that same sound when the trio got out of Refuge. With a tiny flame of hope he brought it up to his face again and heard someone talking though not to him.

It sounded like… No one he ever heard before. Their deep voice seemed to rattle the very room Angus sat in despite the fact it was coming in muffled and distorted.

“I don’t blame you for not trusting me right now, but I promise everythings going to make sense real soon.” The voice seemed to try to pacify. Knowing his friends they were fighting or being difficult with the person on the other side. Taako probably had a spell already ready even though no one could tell. Merle was probably casting Zone of Truth just to really get what they need out of the mystery person. Magnus was probably… Angus looked up again, wiping the tears from eyes. The room even smelt like him.

“ I literally have nothing to lose so sure.”

The voice felt louder than anything Agnus could have imagined even though it wasn't yelled like he usually did. The tears were stronger but now they were of joy. He knew the screen was wrong. He knew Magnus was still alive! 

“Sirs, sirs, are you there?” The boy called, a dopey wet grin on his face. His friends were alive. They were perfectly fine! “ Sirs!? You’ve been offline for a while? Sirs?!” He called again when he was met with silence. Maybe they weren't perfectly fine. What they went through must have been especially difficult if they were ignoring him. Well they ignored him a lot but not usually after missions. After missions he'd hug them and cry and they'd pretend they absolutely hated it.

Magnus’ voice called out over the stone again, his very voice bringing a wider smile to the detective’s face.“Do it.”

“ Do what,sir?”

“ I want a Receipt” Merle called out to someone.” I didn’t want to talk to the kid anyway.” He grumbled though sounding further away and thoroughly annoyed. He usually used that voice when talking to or about Angus so he was used to it.

There was silence again. They must have been passing the stones around because there sounded to be jostling over the communication, like someone knocked two of the stones together.

“Sirs?” Why was no one answering him? He thought they were dead, why weren't they telling him they were fine and alive and safe? What if they weren't? “Sirs?!” He called out more frantically over the stone. He just needed one of them to acknowledge him. Let him know they were okay!

“Taako?” Magnus called out to the wizard, ignoring the boy again. Something was off. Agnus didn't notice before but he sounded just slightly off. Almost like his voice was coming from behind a wooden wall or something. What happened to them?

“Yea… alright.” Came the hesitant reply of his mentor. Like he regretted not answering Agnus. What was stopping them from answering him?! Who was stopping them!?

“ Sirs, please! Please just answer me! I need to know you're alright! Please, I can’t lose you guys again! Taako! Merle! Mag-” He was abruptly cut off by hissing static, the kind that only came when the other stone was no longer useable. The kind of static he never wanted to hear from his closest friends.

That was where the Director found him, curled up in Magnus’ bed with his stone of farspeach hissing by his head. His eyes shut tight as the quiet sobs racked through him as the hissing just continued. He felt the bed press down as the Director sat next to him before scooping him up into her arms. As if on instinct he curled deeper into her embrace as if she could block him from the pain. He had to believe his friends were okay, despite the fact they never destroyed their stones before. He had to believe they did it for a reason even if Taako sounded upset about it, almost as if he was forced. He had to believe there was a real and important reason none of them could tell him they were fine

If he stopped believing for a second, Angus thinks he might not be okay ever again.


End file.
